luz negra oscuridad blanca
by laharl099
Summary: corregida, esperando sea de su agrado, la guerra se desato hace mil años con la muerte de Flonne, ahora los demonios tendran que librarse de el nuevo Serafin de Celestia el cual, es el responsable de todo esto, ¿podran lograrlo? y Laharl la recuperara
1. Chapter 1

_**LUZ NEGRA OSCURIDAD BLANCA.**_

"_**LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE NIPPON ICHI SOFWARE PERO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS OTROS PERSONAJES SON MIOS, CAMBIE UN POCO LOS ACONTECIMENTOS Y OTROS DETALLES, ESPERO LES GUSTE"**_

_**Nota: decidí realizar una nueva versión ya que el archivo original se perdió, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**01.- El día en que nuestra historia acabo.**_

"_Celestia, han pasado muchos años ya desde que fui derrotado por esos chiquillos y el serafín me convirtiera en un lirio color rojo, plantado en este lugar, solitario como castigo, quiero vengarme, vengarme de esos demonios, de esos humanos, de los ángeles que viven aquí, pero me es imposible, aunque mi deseo no desaparece con el pasar del tiempo, el cual no se cuanto a pasado desde esa batalla, semanas, meses, años quizás con el transcurrir de este al contrario de lo que debería pasar mi deseo de venganza se incrementa, aunque sea una planta, deseo que moverme y llevar a cabo mis planes."_

"_Las puertas frente a mí se abren, y entra nada menos que el serafín Lamington, el cual sonríe después de todo lo que me ha hecho, tomando la maceta donde me plantaron como castigo."_

_Lamington: Muy bien Vulcanus-san, ha llegado el momento de que tus pecados sean borrados, dándote una nueva oportunidad de redimirte, este día tu reencarnaras nuevamente, para hacer el bien nuevamente._

"_El bien nuevamente, fuiste tú el que prefirió a los demonios, tú te equivocaste Lamington-sama y por eso deberás pagarlo, algún día hare que te arrepientas."_

_Lamington: Vulcanus, aun siento que tus sentimientos de odio aun viven, por lo que al reencarnar, todas tus memorias se borraran, dándote una vida limpia de aquellos sentimientos que te corrompen._

"_que, no, no puedes, no quiero olvidar, debo recordar, así podre vengarme, esa es mi verdadera meta"_

_-"je, je, je, je, en realidad quieres poder cumplir tu venganza, yo te ayudare, descuida ya lo veras" una pequeña gota de roció color negro cae en una hoja del lirio rojo, sin que sea notada, para que Lamington cree una luz que envuelve la planta transformándola en una esfera de energía la cual se eleva por los aires y se marcha rápidamente._

_-Netherworld alterno torre del señor del terror 100 años después.- _

_Un grupo de ángeles mandados de Celestia se dirigen a la cima de la torre que habita Baal, fueron enviados por uno de los arcángeles de Celestia, su nombre es Daniel-sama, un joven ángel el cual es respetado y admirado por los habitantes de Celestia debido a sus acciones, y su compromiso por mantener la alianza con los demonios del Netherworld apoyando al Serafín Lamington, el grupo consiste de 4 ángeles los cuales son Zakiel, Aramisa, Hotaru y Raciel, siendo Hotaru la líder del grupo una ángel de apariencia de una chica de unos 16 años, su cabello negro a los hombros y sus ojos de _color violeta.

Raciel: me puedes repetir Hotaru-san ¿por qué debemos hacer esto?

Hotaru: porque el maestro Daniel-sama por orden directa del Serafín dijo que Baal debía ser eliminado por sus recientes acciones malignas en contra de los demonios, nuestros aliados.

El grupo llega a la cima de la torre, encontrando la gigantesca estatua que es el cuerpo de Baal la cual se encuentra sellada, Raciel se acerca a donde se encuentra la estatua.

Raciel: pues es extraño, Baal no parece haberse movido en años de su letargo.

Repentinamente alguien atraviesa con una flecha oscura el cuerpo de Raciel, este se gira lentamente y ve que fue Aramisa la cual sonríe de forma siniestra.

Raciel: ¿Por…por qué?

Este cae muerto al instante, ante la mirada asombrada de Hotaru.

Aramisa: porque, ja, ja, ja, esa fue una orden directa, ya que el inicio de una guerra comenzara en la que los demonios deberán pagar por sus crímenes.

Hotaru: que estás diciendo, los demonios son nuestros aliados desde hace varios siglos por decisión de nuestros líderes.

Zakiel, golpea a Hotaru en la boca del estomago, justo antes de que esta ataque a Aramisa, cayendo de rodillas.

Hotaru: Za…Zakiel…Tu también.

Zakiel: es orden de Daniel-sama, el sabe lo que hace, ahora danos tu arma Hotaru, necesitamos que la entregues para nuestros fines.

Hotaru sonríe ligeramente sangrando por la boca.

Hotaru: nunca se las dare, esta se convierte en una esfera de luz. Que se marcha volando.-"debes irte de aquí chinmoku (silencio), únete con otra alma para siempre y salva este mundo por favor"

Aramisa, golpea a Hotaru con su espada atravesando su pecho: jum, pues no importa, con esta semilla lograremos nuestro objetivo controlar a Baal, para que acabe con los demonios, principalmente con Flonne, la pequeña traidora.- Aramisa incrusta la semilla en el cuerpo sellado de Baal, el cual comienza a moverse enfurecido.

Aramisa: Ahora señor del terror destruye a los demonios principalmente al ángel caído llamado Flonne.

El cuerpo de Hotaru cae muerto en aquel lugar convirtiéndose en energía la cual se marcha lejos.

Los angeles consiguieron su cometido, ya que desencadenaron la guerra y el lazo desapareció con la muerte de ella, las guerra se desato y los ángeles liderados por un nuevo Serafín exiliaron a los demonios al Netherworld alterno, y sellaron al otro extremo de este lazo, ya que él fue quien origino la guerra al volverse uno con el poder del señor del terror. Los demonios sobrevivientes a esa guerra y aquellos quienes osaron ayudarlos y ser sus "amigos" fueron encerrados en ese lugar pagando por las vidas perdidas en aquella guerra.

-Netherworld alterno 1000 años después-

Una joven de unos 13 años, miraba el paisaje que se extendía frente aquella vieja y sombría prisión que era su hogar desde que terminara la guerra, su figura delgada se reflejaba en aquel viejo espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia, su largo cabello rosa hasta sus hombros sujeto en una cola baja para resaltar sus cuernos, traía puesto un vestido negro con los bordes blancos y rosas mientras que sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras, casi no había mucha diferencia en ella de cómo era en el pasado, el pasado, aquellos días en los que iba a la academia y vivía aventuras con Mao y los demás, cuando conoció a los que serian sus amigos, pero dicen que la felicidad no es eterna y nada maravilloso dura, ella pudo haberlo evitado, quiso hacerlo pero, ella no pudo evitar el asesinato de su amiga Flonne, ella vio quien lo hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo y mucho menos que Laharl perdiese la razón, cosa que también fue un hecho provocado por ese mismo sujeto, los sucesos ocurrieron tan deprisa, como si de una reproducción de video se tratase, perdí a mis mejores amigas Kyoko y Azuka, la guerra se desato involucrándonos por el hecho de ser amigos de Laharl, lo apoyamos aunque sabíamos que iniciar una batalla contra los ángeles seria destruir los pocos avances de lo que fuese una unión de nuestras razas, además de los lazos de amistad que existían, ¿Por qué lo hicimos?, queríamos en verdad que el recuperase la cordura, por medio de nuestra amistad, pero no fue asi, los ángeles nos culparon de la muerte del Serafín, el cual murió dos días después del funeral de Flonne el ángel caído, se que Laharl no lo hizo, aun tenía algo de cordura en ese entonces, fue la batalla con Baal, el hacerse con su poder, adquirir su titulo lo que lo provoco, Baal nos ataco e inexplicablemente era mucho más fuerte y cruel que antes, en las otras ocasiones que lo enfrentásemos, tuvimos que eliminarlo, Laharl lo hizo, de ahí inicio el cambio, su personalidad, todo cambio, se preguntaran por qué digo que el mismo sujeto fue quien provoco ese incidente, pues si, Flonne fue asesinada por Baal y el altero la personalidad de Laharl, pero sé que debió de haber alguien que provocase el cambio en Baal, ya que el a pesar de que fuese un señor del terror, no buscaba pelear siempre y menos nos atacaría sin un motivo aparente ya que él buscaba desafíos y eras tú quien lo retaba, no mataría a alguien, para provocar una pelea.

Suspiro cansada, cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, lo cual la hizo girarse, había estado sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado.

Raspberry: si puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió y entrando en la habitación un joven de no más de 15 años, vestido de negro a excepción de su camisa de color blanco, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos rojos enmarcados por unas gafas le seguían dando ese aire inteligente que siempre lo caracterizo. Este miro a la pequeña demonio.

Raspberry: Mao, no esperaba que me visitaras después de que discutiéramos anoche.

El chico la miro para luego desviar la mirada hacia aquel viejo escritorio donde se encontraba una vieja fotografía. El la miro por un momento.

Mao: supongo que insistirás que alguien lo provoco.

Raspberry: si ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿para qué quieres que te la diga nuevamente?, Mao, alguien debió ser el responsable, pero te niegas a creerlo. Mao desvía la mirada del escritorio, siendo ensombrecida por su cabello.

Mao: no es que no lo crea, pero aunque sepamos eso no nos ayudara, el jamás volverá a ser como antes, nada será como antes. Ella lo mira, para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Raspberry: Mao yo estoy dispuesta a averiguar qué es lo que paso asi tenga que liberar a Laharl. El se separa de ella

Mao: que, no debes hacer eso, ellos te mataran, los ángeles o él te eliminara.

Raspberry: ya no pienso permanecer encerrada aquí, viendo días tras día como sufren los demás, perdiendo a mis amigos sin sentido, Mao, ya no quiero perderlos Mao. —Ella lo abraza sollozando sobre su pecho, este le corresponde el abrazo.

Mao: tienes razón, por eso yo iré contigo.—Ella lo mira a los ojos, notando en ellos que a tomado su decisión.

Mientras tanto recargada en la puerta una chica rubia escucha la conversación, su cabello amarrado en una coleta, con algunos cabellos sueltos de su cabeza, sus ojos rojos que revelan su naturaleza de demonio, a dejado de usar su largo vestido, para usar una falda más cómoda con mallas negras y una blusa azul escotada, aunque siempre cargue su fiel arma, su pistola, mira al suelo para luego soltar un suspiro al aire.- supongo que no hay remedio, verdad Adell.- el chico pelirrojo sale recargado en el marco de la puerta de ese pasillo.

Adell: al parecer nos largaremos de este lugar, era de esperarse, después de todo nadie se trago ese cuento de que el Overlord de bolsillo fuese a matar al Serafín.

Rozalin: aclararemos esto después de todo.

Mientras tanto en Celestia en el aquel altar donde peleasen Laharl y Lamington alguna vez, un joven de cabellos rojizos cortos y un tanto alborotados mira a su alrededor.- fue una excelente idea el haber liberado esa semilla, por fin mi venganza se hará una realidad, es una pena que hayas desaparecido sin verla querido maestro Lamington.—el joven toma una pequeña esfera de cristal color celeste la cual arroja en la fuente.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**_02.- Plumas Negras._**

"_caminaba, el lugar se encontraba por completo en silencio y no podía ver más haya debido a aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba, todo esto había sido mi mundo desde que logro recordar, ya que mi mente está en blanco, no sé ni quién soy, mucho menos el por qué estoy aquí, con toda esta oscuridad, me es imposible saber si llego algún sitio, subo o bajo, continuo caminando despacio, pues, mis piernas apenas me responden debido al dolor, dolor que tengo y que no se a que se debe, desde que he estado aquí, no he visto nada más que oscuridad, al principio intente moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco pude recuperar la movilidad, hasta que conseguí moverme, aun así siento mi cuerpo rígido y pesado, continúe caminando con el sin fin de preguntas que no encontraba respuesta rondándome ,¿Quién soy?, ¿Por qué estoy encerrado aquí?, pero por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto, no hallaba respuestas, caí de rodillas en aquel suelo, mientras las lagrimas salían libremente de mis ojos, por lo cual las trate de secar rápidamente, ya que algo en mi interior decía que en mi vida había llorado muy poco, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que mi corazón se sentía peor que nunca, aquel pedazo vacio que sentía alguna vez tuvo algo que lo llenaba, llore con más intensidad sin poder detenerlo, me senté abrazando mis rodillas, me quede ahí sin moverme, ya que el cuerpo me dolía, así que decidí descansar, mientras deje que las lagrimas surcaran mi rostro con libertad, ya que nadie podía verme dentro de esta infinita oscuridad"… _

_En un lugar cercano cuatro jóvenes caminan con dirección al castillo._

_Mao: bien hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún contratiempo, pero debemos estar alerta._

_Rasberry: lo sé Mao, ya que si los ángeles se enteran que escapamos, estaremos en problemas._

_Adell: bien ya estamos cerca del castillo, según por lo que sabemos el pasaje oculto debería estar cerca._

_Rozalin: Tenemos suerte de que Hanako chan haya sido aprendiz de Etna de lo contrario en este momento no podríamos llegar debido a los ángeles que lo custodian._

_Los cuatro ven ocultos desde aquel acantilado el castillo rodeado de ángeles._

_Adell: rayos si nos descubren estamos perdidos._

_Mao: bien en marcha._

_Ellos rodean una enorme roca, donde se encuentra un montículo con el cráneo de un gran demonio con cuernos, rodeado de enredaderas de hiedra venenosa especialidad del Netherworld._

_Raspberry: lo bueno es que para los ángeles es mortal eh indestructible esta planta._

_Ella la mueve y un boquete delante de ellos se abre._

_Mao: bien vamos._

_Los cuatro se introducen en el lugar._

"_¡quiero salir de aquí!, golpeo el suelo con mi fuerza, cuando algo en mi pecho comienza emitir un tenue luz así que meto la mano buscando aquel objeto que brilla en mi bufanda, cuando lo saco, me doy cuenta de que es un pendiente, lo miro con detenimiento, ya que ha dejado de brillar, por lo cual lo arrojo lejos escuchando que cae en el agua, la cual empieza a brillar, poco a poco el panorama se aclara a mi alrededor, dejándome ver en donde me encuentro, el suelo es arena pero se ve gris, al igual que el cielo, cuando levanto la vista al lugar donde cayó el pendiente, oigo el romper de una ola, es el mar, pero este mar se ve en la lejanía negro, me levanto y llego a la orilla donde veo el pendiente, a la vez que veo mi reflejo, me coloco de rodillas para apreciarlo mejor, mi cabello se ve de color negro hasta los hombros, con unos mechones que parecen antenas, mi cabeza tiene un vendaje alrededor el cual cubre mi ojo izquierdo, veo mi ojo derecho de color rojo, como la sangre y mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, un chaleco color negro cubre mi pecho, veo mis muñecas adornadas con unos gruesos brazaletes dorados en ellas, toco mi rostro para comprobar que soy yo, algo que en lo más profundo me duele, algo que no comprendo con exactitud".-veo que por fin despertaste overlord Laharl.-"aquella voz me produce escalofríos pero aun así me giro para ver a una figura aparecer tras de mí, esta se encuentra encapuchada, por lo cual solo veo sus ojos rojos brillantes sobre mí._

_Laharl: me llamaste Laharl, ¿ese es mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres tú?_

_La figura ríe de forma maliciosa mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.-veo que no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió, lo cual pude ser malo considerando que están por asesinarnos a los dos, veras Laharl, aunque no recuerdes, tu y yo nos enfrentamos en una batalla en la cual conseguiste destruir mi cuerpo y obtener por lo tanto mi título de "el señor del terror" pero esa batalla conllevo a que tu alma y la mía se volvieran una, pero parece ser que debido al hecho de aquella semilla del mal que me manipulo, te borro la memoria por completo._

_Lo mire perplejo, a la vez que me acerque a él._

_Laharl: asesinar, pero, ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?_

_Este suspiro cansado.- solo sé que quien te quiere muerto, nos ha utilizado Laharl y ahora también la utilizara a ella, pero puedo ayudarte a salvarnos a ambos, solo déjame tomar por ahora el control dándome tu mano, extiende su mano hacia mí, yo lo miro dudoso, ya que debería confiar en él."_

_Los cuatro caminan por los pasillos destrozados del castillo._

_Adell: por lo que sabemos debe de encontrarse en su habitación, cerca de la sala del trono._

_Mao: bueno andando._

_Una energía se extiende por el lugar, y ante ellos aparecen varios ángeles._

_Ángel 1.- vaya pero que tenemos aquí, unos pequeños intrusos, creían que entrarían sin ser descubiertos._

_Ángel 2.- bien eliminémoslos antes de que Daniel sama llegue, para jugar con su muñequito._

_Los ángeles se acercan a ellos, los cuales están en desventaja debido a que sin armas solo pueden usar sus técnicas, pero no podrían contra ellos por el número._

"_lo miro con desconfianza, mientras el sonríe, aunque no me agrade la idea, tal vez asi obtendría respuestas. Por lo que tomo su mano no sin antes preguntarle: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, este sonríe, mientras escucho su susurro.-yo soy Baal, overlord Laharl."_

_Los ángeles los amarran y están a punto de asesinarlos._

_Ángel 2.- ahora despídanse gusanos._

_Un temblor sacude el castillo, mientras una poderosa energía emerge frente a los ángeles que miran asustados al poseedor de aquel poder. _

_Ángel 3.- no, no es posible, tu no pudiste haber despertado._

_La cabeza de aquel ángel cae al suelo dejando un charco de sangre en el piso al caer su cuerpo, por lo cual los ángeles retroceden asustados, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes miran impactados la escena._

_Raspberry: Laharl san_

_Ángel 2.- vamos atáquenlo._

_Los ángeles atacan con sus flechas celestiales pero este los detiene dejándolas estáticas en el aire y provocando que caigan al suelo, para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa.- bien ahora es mi turno con un movimiento de su mano provoca un ráfaga de viento que corta a todos los ángeles destrozándolos por completo, mientras Laharl ríe de forma siniestra, para luego girarse a los cuatro chicos que continúan atados._

_Laharl: bien creo que ahora es su turno de desaparecer._

_Este se acerca a ellos, los cuales tratan de liberarse de los amarres sin éxito._

_Mao: rayos, no._

_Adell: detente Laharl, no recuerdas, somos tus amigos._

_Laharl: ¿amigos?...yo…no se…_

_Rozalin: así es nos conocemos desde hace tiempo._

_Laharl se lleva las manos a la cabeza, la cual le muestra unas imágenes que son confusas, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo cual cae de rodillas, un brillo aparece en su pecho, y las cuerdas que amarran a los jóvenes desaparecen por lo cual ya pueden moverse._

_Laharl: qué bueno que están bien. Laharl cae al suelo inconsciente frente a ellos, Mao lo sujeta de los hombros._

_Mao: no entiendo nada de lo que sucede._

_Adell: bien hay que irnos de aquí, antes de que…_

_No puede terminar la frase ya que el suelo se ilumina para segarlos por un momento, cuando la luz desaparece, el castillo se derrumba por completo._

_En otro lugar._

Daniel camina por un pasillo oscuro localizado tras del altar, caminaba a paso rápido debido a su entera frustración.- maldición, ¿cómo pudieron escapar?, ha pasado una semana y ni rastro de su paradero, esto no es bueno para mí.

Llega a una habitación alejada y desconocida para los demás ángeles, este entra en ella, la cual se ve en penumbras con cinco columnas de las cuales una está vacía, ya que de pie en cada una de las columnas hay cuatro personas a las cuales no se les ve el rostro, Daniel se para en el centro de la habitación.

Daniel: ya deben saber que el estúpido de Zakiel y su ejército que resguardaba el castillo del Overlord ha sido eliminado por ese demonio él cual ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro junto con aquellos que iban a liberarlo.

¿1?: eso es demasiado peligroso Daniel sama.

¿2?: hay que eliminarlo antes de que se vuelva una amenaza para nosotros.

¿3?: eso sería bueno pero tienes alguna idea de donde está.

¿4?: el lugar que se me ocurre es el mundo humano, por eso Daniel sama déjeme ir, yo lo eliminare para usted.

Daniel: es muy probable que este ahí, pero no quiero que vayas aun no Abel, la más apropiada para esta tarea es sin duda alguna, Hikari, mi pequeña ángel de la muerte.

La persona que se encuentra en el pilar más cercano a Daniel baja de un salto. Es una chica de unos 16 años, su cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura sujeto por una cinta color morada al igual que las de su vestido el cual era negro como las plumas que conformaban sus alas de ángel, ella miro a los ojos a Daniel, sus ojos color violetas eran fríos, no tenia las características de un ángel, ella sonrió con malicia.

Hikari: descuide Daniel sama, yo matare a ese demonio el cual nos ha hecho demasiado daño.

Daniel sonríe satisfecho: se que lo harás bien mi pequeña, ahora ve.

Mientras tanto en el mundo, a las afueras de la ciudad un chica de unos 16 años camina por las calles, su cabello color rosado amarrado en dos coletas, viste una minifalda negra con unas botas largas del mismo color, una blusa de tirantes de color azul y una chamarra de mezclilla, pasa frente a un aparador que la refleja mostrando que su figura es proporcionada.-al menos mi cuerpo no es como el de una Sexy Demon, esta emprende nuevamente su viaje, trae varias bolsas de mandado, camina hasta llegar a una gran residencia y asentando las bolsas en la entrada suspira cansada.- rayos, porque no le pedí a alguno de esos dos que fuera un caballero y me acompañara.

La puerta se abrió asomándose por ella un hombre delgado de mayor edad, con anteojos, un bigote y una curiosa barba blanca, vestido con traje, este hace una reverencia. —bienvenida a casa señorita Etna-sama. La chica lo mira sonriendo.

Etna: bueno Geoffrey, te he dicho desde el principio que solo me digas Etna, después de todo me has ayudado bastante. El hombre sonríe.

Geoffrey: lo siento, pero es la costumbre de llevar mucho tiempo el papel de sirviente.- una voz los interrumpe.- sabes que ese fue el trato que aceptaste, jugaríamos a ser amo y sirviente, aunque creí que en la primera oportunidad te aliarias con los ángeles, Súper Hero Aurum.

Ambos se giran para ver a Mao, el cual sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Etna: vaya veo que por fin te has dignado a salir de tu habitación Mao-san, supongo que sus poderes se han recuperado.

Mao: si así es y no solo yo si no también los de Adell, Rozalin y Raspberry, aunque me gustaría poder decir que Laharl está bien, pero…

Etna: si lo sé, físicamente esta aquí, aunque su yo espiritual, este en otro lado.- se muerde el labio inferior.- como si fuera un muñeco que hace todo lo que le dices sin opinar, por cierto ¿dónde está?

Raspberry baja las escaleras para reunirse con ellos: está atrás en el jardín con Adell-kun y Rozalin-san.

Etna: bien Geoffrey podrías llevar las compras a la cocina, Mao, Raspberry, vamos al jardín.

En aquel jardín, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol se encuentran Adell y Rozalin, mientras ven al chico sentado un poco alejado de ellos, el chico se encuentra en completo silencio, observando las plantas, como si fuese un muñeco sin vida.

Rozalin: hasta cuando crees que siga así, eh Adell.

Adell: no tengo idea, pero realmente es lamentable esta situación.

Rozalin: y que lo digas, no se parece en nada a como solía ser, una pequeña molestia, mandona, caprichosa, egoísta, egocéntrica, que decidió luchar de lado nuestro, solo porque quería que Hanako cocinara para el 3 comidas al día convirtiéndose en su chef.

Adell sonríe: si recuerdo que Etna y tu protestaron por ello, Etna quería que Hanako fuera su aprendiz y tu decías que era tu vasallo.

Rozalin: si fue muy divertido, sobre todo descubrir porque habían peleado en primer lugar. —Rozalin mira a Laharl por un instante y luego mira a Adell. — tal vez yo también hubiese hecho algo así si hubiese muerto el ser que más me importa. —Adell mira al chico quien se encuentra ahí sentado.

Adell: tienes razón…

Ambos se miran a los ojos acercándose lentamente para darse un beso, cuando.

Etna: vaya par de tortolitos, me costó trabajo encontrarlos.- ambos se sonrojan por el comentario.

Mao: se supone que están cuidando a Laharl, no en una cita romántica.

Adell: y si lo estamos cuidando, el está ahí. —Señala en la dirección donde hacia un momento estaba sentado, para ver que no está ahí.

Raspberry: pues ahí no está. —ambos se levantan rápidamente, para ver que el chico se encuentra más adelante observando algo entre las flores, los cinco se acercan al sitio donde Laharl se detuvo.

Adell: un lirio blanco.

Rozalin: nunca había visto uno, ya que esas flores no crecen en el Netherworld.

Etna observa al chico el cual no deja de mirar aquel lirio blanco: Laharl-san.

Laharl observa aquella flor, cuando un susurro sale de sus labios: Flonne.

Mao: ¿Qué…?

Raspberry: ¿…dijiste?

Los chicos lo miran, cuando este se gira a verlos, su cabello ensombrece su rostro, cubriendo su único ojo visible.

Laharl: lo siento… siento todos los problemas que les cause…yo no quise que las cosas terminaran así… pero yo les puedo asegurar que no mate a Lamington, fue ese ángel Daniel.

Etna: Laharl lo sabemos, sabemos que tu no lo hiciste.

Laharl levanta su rostro para cruzar su mirada con la de Etna.

Laharl: Etna-san, yo…

Etna se acerca a él y lo abraza de forma fraternal, a lo cual Laharl comienza a llorar sobre el pecho de Etna debido a que ella es un poco más alta que él.

Etna: has evitado llorar todo este tiempo, son mil años Laharl ya déjalo salir.

Así permanecieron un rato, hasta que Laharl se calmo, Etna lo soltó, este la miro detenidamente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ella.

Etna: ¿Qué sucede Laharl?, tengo algo raro.

Laharl: eh, no, lo que pasa es que note algo en ti.

Etna:"si seguramente noto lo linda que me he vuelto después de todos estos años", Y ¿qué es lo que notas en mi Laharl?

Laharl: pues, que sigues siendo igual de plana que hace mil años. —los cinco caen al suelo debido al comentario, para luego levantarse.

Mao: cómo pudiste decirle eso.

Adell: si, acaso quieres que te mate.

Etna la cual se ve molesta se acerca a él: ush, como puedes decirme una cosa así después de mil años, tu enano…

Etna se calla debido a que Laharl está riendo.

Laharl: discúlpame Etna, no es cierto, la verdad es que te vez linda.

Etna sonríe: bien Laharl, acepto tus disculpas y ahora ¿qué haremos?

Laharl mira a los chicos: pues es obvio, tenemos que detener a Daniel. — Laharl baja la mirada. —me ayudaran ¿verdad?

Adell: por supuesto.

Rozalin: cuenta con ello.

Mao: Daniel nos las pagara.

Raspberry: por eso somos amigos Laharl.

Laharl: Gracias. Este se gira a ver el lirio blanco, por un instante: "y recuperare a Flonne cueste lo que cueste"

Etna: bien vamos a comer ya que supongo deben de tener hambre.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, el ángel mandado por Daniel observa a los humanos, mientras sonríe de forma siniestra.

Hikari: por fin culminare mi venganza, por lo que hiciste a Lamington-sama y a mi querido Laharl-san.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**03.- Volviendo a la vida.**_

Era un día hermoso, el sol brilla esplendorosamente, cuando una pequeña explosión, provoco que la chica de cabellos rosados se cayera de la cama.

Etna: auch, eso me dolió, y ¿ahora qué rayos pasa?

La chica se levanto del suelo y aun en pijama, fue a ver que había sido ese ruido, bajo por las escaleras hasta, pero no había nadie.

Etna: ¿acaso solo yo escuche eso?, bueno de Laharl no me extraña nada, el tiene el sueño tan pesado, que ni aunque pasara un tanque junto a su cama se movería

Una mano se coloca en su hombro, provocándole un gran susto.

Laharl: si un tanque no podría despertarme, como sea, hay que ver que fue eso.

Etna: Laharl, ¿es que acaso pretendes matarme de un infarto?

Laharl: que yo sepa no te puede dar un infarto, ahora si te fijas la explosión provino del sótano. Etna, mira con dirección al sótano, y pone cara de sufrimiento.

Etna: ¡hay no, no me digas, que ya lo encontró!

Laharl la mira extrañado: ¿Quién? Y ¿qué cosa ya encontró?

Etna: pues eso es… ¡rayos! , mejor vamos.

Ambos bajan por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a un largo pasillo donde al final hay una puerta la cual se encuentra entre abierta, por ella se escucha una risa de completa satisfacción. — al fin logre que esto funcionara, realmente soy un genio. —Ambos chicos, se asoman por la puerta, entre abierta.

Etna: maldición, yo que creí que Mao no encontraría la entrada al laboratorio.

Laharl: sabes cómo es el, sin duda alguna lo encontraría.

Etna: tienes razón…

Mao se encuentra con su típica pose de soy genial (los que han jugado disgaea 3, saben a lo que me refiero), Etna y Laharl se acercan a él, notando que todas las maquinas estaban trabajando.

Etna: vaya realmente lo hiciste, desde que Jennifer y el resto de defensores de la tierra murieron, creí que esto no volvería a funcionar.

Mao: no por nada soy un genio…

Adell, Rozalin y Raspberry, entran por la puerta abierta.

Raspberry: si ya sabemos tu coeficiente intelectual es de 1,8 millones y bla, bla, bla, Mao lo has dicho millones de veces, ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.

Mao: oh, muy simpática Raspberry, pero eso no era lo más importante, encontré unas cosas que podrían sernos de gran ayuda para nuestra estancia aquí en el mundo humano.

Teclea unas cosas en la computadora, mostrando unos planos holográficos.

Mao: parece ser que nuestros amigos defensores, planeaban ayudarnos después de todo, ya que estos planos son de unos aparatos capaces de ocultar nuestro poder, a la vez que nos permitirán pasar desapercibidos, como si fuésemos humanos.

Etna: genial, así ya no tendré que disfrazarme, lo que realmente es demasiado incomodo.

Rozalin: ¡eso quiere decir que podremos salir de la casa!

Mao: pues si, a la vez que podremos investigar sin que los ángeles nos descubran.

Adell: todo eso suena bien, pero supongo que te tomara mucho tiempo el hecho de hacerlos.

Las gafas de Mao se nublan, mientras este sonríe: las tendré listas en tres días a base del los planos originales.

Raspberry: de verdad Mao, yo creo que no deberías precipitarte.

Mao: no sabemos cuando los ángeles aparecerán, al menos asi no seremos un blanco fácil.

Raspberry: pero…

Laharl: Mao, tiene razón, para estos momentos Daniel, ya debe de haber enviado a alguien a buscarnos, estando aquí estamos a salvo, pero es cuestión de tiempo, para que ni eso funcione, así que debemos estar preparados.- mira a Mao.- de verdad los tendrás en tan poco tiempo.

Mao sonríe: si, ustedes no se preocupen, yo lo hare.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica observa desde la punta de la torre de Tokio la ciudad, ocultando su energía de los humanos, que ni siquiera la ven, su cabello rubio se mueve con el soplar del viento.

Hikari: deben de estar ocultos, por eso no hay rastro de ellos, lo mejor será camuflaje armé con los estúpidos humanos, aunque realmente me desagraden. —la chica salta desde la punta para aterrizar de pie en la calle. — la ventaja es que yo si puedo transformarme en una copia humana perfecta, no como los patéticos demonios. —la chica concentra sus poderes, siendo rodeada por una ligera aura de energía la cual oculta su alas negras y su energía aparentando ser una simple chica de 16 años, la cual se mezcla entre las personas. — Bien ahora a continuar buscando.

En el altar del serafín, en Celestia, justo frente a la fuente un chico de cabello azul con una máscara cubriendo su rostro observa el agua de la fuente, mientras con la mano en su interior saca una esfera color celeste. —"bien por fin la tengo." —Él chico la guarda entre sus ropas, depositando una esfera igual en la fuente, justo antes de que entre Daniel.

Daniel: vaya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Abel-san?

El joven realiza una reverencia, para dirigir su mirada al serafín.

Abel: solo quería informarte, que iría a vigilar a Hikari al mundo humano, ya que ella podría caer en manos del enemigo, por ser quien realmente es señor.

Daniel: ella lo odia y no dudara en asesinarlo.

Abel: pero puede fallar señor, si vuelve a ser como antes, podría ayudarlos, eso arruinaría sus planes, Daniel-sama.

Daniel lo mira atentamente: tienes razón ella podría arruinarlo, si recupera aquello que perdió, por eso vigílala y si se revela elimínala antes de que lo eche todo a perder.

Abel: será como diga mi señor. —El ángel se levanta para luego marcharse.

En el mundo humano, la lluvia cae fuertemente en aquel lugar deshabitado, solamente una figura camina hasta lo que vendrían siendo las ruinas de un templo, donde deposita la esfera azul en un círculo mágico junto con una pluma blanquinegra que saca de un cristal, luego aparece en sus manos una lanza, su mango es color ónix, rodeada con una cadena plateada.

"sora no kuro to shiro no fukkatsu" (resurrección del vació blanco y negro).

La esfera brilla para convertirse en un cuerpo de un hombre de cabello largo color gris, sus alas de plumas blancas y su atuendo, se trata de Lamington el serafín gobernante de Celestia, este abre los ojos, para quedar frente a quien lo libero.

Lamington: pero ¿dónde estoy?

El chico frente a él ríe un poco: pues en un lugar alejado de la jurisdicción de Celestia, Lamington-sama, ya debe usted saber porque, Celestia, el Netherworld inclusive el mundo humano corren un gran peligro de ser devorados por la oscuridad, que por su estúpido deseo de venganza a liberado Daniel.- —el chico hace una pausa. —por el momento es mejor que permanezca oculto en el mundo humano, venga conmigo por favor.

Lamington lo sigue y ambos desaparecen en un círculo mágico.

En otro lugar.

Rozalin: vaya esta revista es muy interesante, pero las modelos tiene mal gusto, no he encontrado algo que realmente sea mi estilo.

Raspberry: vamos Rozalin-san, tú con cualquier prenda te veras bien.

Rozalin: cuando logremos salir espero que podamos comprar ropa, ya que la que traigo puesta no me queda muy bien que digamos. —su ropa consiste en un pantalón holgado color celeste y una blusa de manga larga negra holgada.

Etna: bueno, eso es porque la traje de prisa y solo calcule, al menos no te quedo justa.

Rozalin: no, pero es demasiado holgada, por lo cual, esconde mi belleza.

Etna: pues lo siento, fue lo único que pude conseguir.

Raspberry quien trae una falda tableada escocesa y una blusa blanca: pues mi ropa me quedo bien.

Rozalin: eso es porque aun tienes cuerpo de niña, aun no se desarrollan tus encantos.-

Rozalin mira a Etna. —y como elegiste la ropa de los chicos.

Etna: eh, de eso se hizo cargo Geoffrey el es un experto para eso.

En la habitación de los chicos, Adell quien trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, con una playera del mismo color sin mangas ajustada.

Adell: bien, ya esta, oye Laharl ¿crees que Mao termine en tres días?

Laharl quien trae puesta una playera holgada color vino y un pantalón negro lo mira: es probable, sabes cómo le encantan ese tipo de cosas.- sale a la terraza, a lo cual Adell lo sigue, ambos permanecen en silencio, hasta que Laharl habla.

Laharl: crees que si alguien fue arrastrado a la oscuridad, su alma se pueda recuperar o se pierde para siempre.

Adell: a que se debe esa pregunta.

Laharl: bueno pues veras, alguien me dijo que Daniel está usando el alma de Flonne para sus planes, además de que en mi memoria, recuerdo que Daniel me lo dijo, aunque esos recuerdos no son muy claros.

Adell suspira: si ese es el caso, solo tú puedes salvarla, algo similar me paso con Rozalin, pero debido a aquel sentimiento que nació entre nosotros, pude evitarlo, Flonne y tu tiene un sentimiento que los une, por eso si ella está atrapada en la oscuridad, tú debes de llegar hasta ella, además de que nosotros te ayudaremos, porque somos tus amigos.

Laharl: gracias Adell.

En un punto distante de la ciudad, en la oscuridad de un cuarto, la sangre cae en el suelo, donde se encuentran los cadáveres de una mujer y un hombre de edad avanzada, mientras que una joven guarda su espada cubierta de sangre.

Hikari: descuiden, su muerte es justificada ya que gracias a ella, destruiré al demonio, enemigo de todos, yo seré su salvación.

La chica sonríe para sí mientras que los cuerpos poco a poco se convierten en polvo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**04.- Apariencias.**_

"_Me encontraba mirando en aquel tejado, esto comenzaba a tornarse realmente aburrido, vigilarla, ella acaba de matar a un par de ancianos, suspire, tendré que usarlo antes de que ocurra otra cosa así que desenfundo una katana que traigo en mi cinturón._ —_ Mugen shinku (vacio infinito)._ —_un agujero negro el cual Hikari no nota, se abre tragándose los cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en polvo._ —_ así al menos no darán problemas en un futuro._

_**"**__**crees que eso sea lo correcto, dejarla que siga eliminando inocentes"**__._ —_sonrió para mi hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz._ —_no podemos interferir así nada mas, aun no es el momento Sora no kuro to shiro (vacio blanco y negro), bien será mejor irnos ya._ —_me marcho de ahí ya que por el momento ella no haría otra cosa._

_En un lugar del mundo humano donde se encuentran unas ruinas de un templo una mujer de cabello color azul celeste y ojos color verde camina se veía molesta, hasta llegar a una especie de caverna, se trata de Aramisa._

_Aramisa: maldita Hikari no puede seguir siendo la preferida de Daniel-sama, por lo que debo de hacer algo al respecto._

_Ella se introduce en la caverna. _

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo humano, un chico trabajaba en aquel laboratorio sin descanso alguno, ya que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había ser capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Geoffrey se encontraba ahí, atendiéndolo como lo hacía hace tiempo, solo que en esta ocasión podría decirse que era diferente, Mao lo miro un rato, ya que algo no lo dejaba tranquilo._

_Mao: dime una cosa Aurum, porque si tuviste la oportunidad de deshacerte de nosotros no lo hiciste._ —_ el hombre suspiro cansado._

_Geoffrey: la verdad es que me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaban mis ideales y los de los ángeles no están para nada bien, además, debo admitir que ha sido todo un placer ser tu sirviente personal, Mao-sama._

_Mao: esa parte no te la creí, pero bueno, hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, ya han pasado 48 horas._ —_ Mao continúa trabajando._

_A la mañana siguiente una chica se encontraba parada afuera de aquella puerta del viejo laboratorio, habían pasado dos días, desde que Mao se encerró en ese laboratorio para concluir el proyecto en el que estuviese trabajando Jennifer hace algún tiempo atrás, eso realmente le preocupaba, no era que no creyera en la capacidad de Mao, pero el problema era que no había salido para nada del laboratorio, no había comido y supongo que ni dormido, eso realmente le preocupaba, aunque llevara demasiado tiempo conociéndolo._

_Se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del laboratorio, con una bandeja de comida cuando una mano se coloco en su hombro asustándola ligeramente._

_Geoffrey: está preocupada por el amo Mao, ¿no es cierto? Señorita Raspberyl._

_Ella lo mira, sin responder, pero era verdad, estaba preocupada por Mao, ya que eran amigos desde la niñez._

_Repentinamente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, por la cual se escucho la voz de Mao._

_Mao: je, je, je, lo logre al fin los termine y solo me tomo 49 horas, 35 minutos, 29 segundos._

_Raspberyl entra al laboratorio, colocándose junto a Mao._

_Raspberyl: Eh, Mao, ¿estás bien?_

_Mao la mira y sonríe: porque no habría de estarlo, puedo decir que al fin he terminado, superando asi mis expectativas._ —_Toma una de las pulseras.-_ —_con estos pequeños, podremos mezclarnos entre los humanos, sin que los ángeles nos encuentren._ —_Coloca una en la muñeca de Raspberyl._ —_bien pruébala._

_Raspberyl la mira dudosa: estas seguro, yo, no sé._

_Mao: vamos, no te sucederá nada malo._

_Raspberyl: está bien, pero, ¿Cómo funciona?_

_Mao: simple, presionas este pequeño botón._ —_señala un diminuto botón de color azul celeste.- este generara el cambio._

_Raspberyl: bien veamos._ —_presiona el pequeño botón, para luego sentir una pequeña energía cálida recorrerla que duro unos segundos pero nada más._ —_y bien no paso nada Mao.-_ —_ella lo mira, notando que Mao la mira intensamente._

_Mao: deberías verte en un espejo antes de decirme eso Raspberryl._

_Ella corre a mirarse frente al espejo para notar el cambio en su aspecto, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo se ve del mismo color rojizo, pero su ojos se ven de color amarillo, y sus orejas han dejado de ser puntiagudas, también su cola ha desaparecido al igual que sus cuernos, ella se queda ahí sin emitir algún sonido, hasta que pega un fuerte grito que se escucha por toda la casa, despertando a todos, los cuales llegan al escuchar el grito de la chica y al entrar se topan con una peculiar escena de Raspberryl disfrazada de una simple chica estrangulando a Mao._

_Raspberyl: dime como puedo cancelarlo, o me quedare así para siempre._

_Mao: si me…soltaras te…lo podría decir._

_Etna: pero ¿qué rayos hacen?_

_Raspberyl suelta a Mao el cual logra recuperar el aire._

_Mao: cof, cof, cof, solo debes, presionar el pequeño botón de color rojo, eso te volverá a tu apariencia normal._

_Raspberyl lo presiona y vuelve a su estado normal, bajo las miradas de todos._

_Rozalin: pues debo decirte que funciona muy bien, te felicito Mao._

_Raspberyl: pues a mí no me gusta para nada._

_Etna: pues deberás usarlo a no ser que prefieras seguir encerrada aquí._

_Los cuatro chicos toman una de esas pulseras y siguiendo las indicaciones de Mao las utilizan cambiando a una apariencia un tanto diferente, a excepción de Adell, la cual solo oculta su poder. (Los que conocen a Adell saben que nunca tuvo facha de demonio.)_

_Rozalin: vaya si es un excelente disfraz._

_Etna: y ahora cual será nuestro siguiente pasó a seguir._

_Geoffrey el cual había permanecido en silencio desde que entro junto a Rasberry sonrió: infiltrase entre los humanos para descubrir los movimientos de los ángeles, como sabrán ellos ya deben de estar aquí por eso deben de relacionarse con los humanos y la mejor forma de ello es asistir a una escuela._

_Adell: a la escuela, esa es una ideal…_

_Raspberyl: es la idea más loca de este mundo._ —_Mao quien trae sus gafas nubladas._

_Mao: pues a mí me resulta lógico, ya que así no solo nos mezclaremos con los humanos, podremos sino que también encontraremos pistas de los ángeles, sin levantar sospechas._

_Raspberyl quien lo mira con su típica sonrisa: no dirás eso porque pretendes experimentar en seres humanos otra vez, ¿verdad Mao?_

_Laharl: bien pues si es la única manera habrá que hacerlo, pero ustedes dos.- mira a Mao y a Raspberry._ —_ Deberán comportarse, entienden._

_Mientras tanto en una solitaria casa en las afueras de Juubangai, un chico de cabello color azul se encontraba en la sala recostado en el sofá, en la mesita que tiene cerca se encuentra asentada una máscara, cuando su teléfono celular sonó, el chico lo tomo observando con atención quien era, para luego abrir el teléfono para contestar._ —_ Hola_

_¿?: Solamente quería saber cómo te iba, ¿estás bien?, el chico separa un poco el teléfono de su oído, pensativo._ —_ya me infiltre como me dijiste, aunque tuve algunos problemas con unos cuantos ángeles servidores de este, por lo demás no sospechan nada, además utilice aquel poder de esa reliquia para liberar al serafín._ —_ la voz al teléfono baja su tono de voz hablando en tono algo preocupado._

_¿?: la misión no me preocupa, me preocupas mas tu y no por el hecho de que seas mi "jefe" si no principalmente eres alguien importante para mí, por eso me preocupa tu seguridad Terry-kun._—_Terry mira el teléfono en sus manos permaneciendo en silencio por un momento: descuida estaré bien._ — _el chico corta la llamada para luego levantarse para asomarse por la ventana, cuando el sonido de pasos tras de él llamaron su atención, un hombre de cabello largo gris, vestido con un pantalón negro y con una camisa blanca, trayendo un pastel._

_Lamington: debo decir que me es incomoda esta ropa, lo sabes Terry-san._

_Terry lo mira: bueno pues no te vez mal, además de que nadie ha detectado tu poder Lamington-san, pero será mejor que ninguno de ellos te vea, principalmente ella eso será, al menos por ahora así que debes tener cuidado si sales, mientras yo pues seguiré vigilándolos, ya que escuche que irían a la escuela, se que Hikari tendrá la misma idea, así que bueno aprovechare que nadie conocía el rostro de Abel y nadie conoce mi rostro salvo tu._ —_ toma una rebanada de aquel pastel el cual es de fresas._ —_pero aun así utilizare mis habilidades de infiltracion._ — _un pequeño círculo mágico rodea al chico envolviéndolo en una luz lo que lo hace tomar otra apariencia._

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**05.- Amistad y reencuentros.**_

_El día había llegado, el sol iluminaba con sus rayos aquella ciudad, la cual era nueva para nosotros, así nos arreglamos para asistir a una escuela tal como sugiriera Geoffrey, era inicio de curso según nos comento así que no habría ningún problema, llegas al colegio el cual era grande, recordándome la academia Maritsu, que tiempos aquellos._

_Raspberyl: bien y ¿ahora qué haremos?_

_Mao: según esto, Adell y Rozalin van en el salón 3-A, mientras que nosotros 4 nos toca la clase 2-A._

_Etna: eso quiere decir que Adell y Rozy chan, se ven mayores a nosotros, que pena.- Etna mira de forma burlona a Rozalin._

_Rozalin: eso no significa nada, ya que yo soy más joven que todos ustedes._

_Laharl: bueno ese no es el punto será mejor entrar al salón, o llamaremos la atención._

_Asi los chicos se dividen, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observa._

_¿? "vaya así que son ellos, sabría que vendrían." _

_Etna, Mao, Laharl y Raspberyl, entran al salón en el cual hay muchos alumnos los cuales, ni siquiera los miran, ellos toman sus lugares, cuando un chico grandulón, molesta a Raspberyl._

_¿?: Vaya pero que hace una niñita como tú aquí, deberías ir en primaria, o que por ser lista subiste de grado, ja, ja, ja.- Raspberyl se molesta._

_Raspberyl: y tú por ser tan inteligente, que haces aquí deberías estar en el kínder._

_¿?: Pequeñaja, ahora veras que debes respetarme._

_el chico la va a golpear, antes de que ella reaccione, cuando su golpe es detenido, por un chico de cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta, con una cicatriz en forma de x arriba de la nariz, siendo un poco más alto que Raspberyl._

_¿?: No deberías molestar a los chicos que recientemente se unen al grupo, eh Richard._

_El grandulón mira al chico de forma temerosa, para luego hacer una ligera reverencia de forma nerviosa._

_Richard: Eh, yo lo siento, Terry, no quería molestar a nadie, este…ya me voy._

_Se marcha corriendo._

_Los cuatro chicos vieron ese suceso extrañados, el grandulón huyo cuando llego ese simple chico._

_Etna:"acaso podría ser un ángel, que nos está buscando" _

_Los cuatro se preguntaban lo mismo cuando entra un chico de cabello oscuro, de ojos negros de apariencia de unos 15 años, sobre su uniforme usa una bufanda larga color rojo, siendo un poco más alto que Mao, el cual lo mira expectante, este se acerca a Terry._

_¿?: Hola Terry, veo que se unieron al grupo nuevos alumnos._

_Terry: Ah, hola Almaz, si y Richard comenzó a molestar, como siempre._

_Almaz: o ya veo, pero lo hiciste correr nuevamente._

_Terry: si, así es._

_Sonríe, cuando nota la mirada de asombro de los chicos al ver a su compañero así que le da un ligero codazo al pelinegro, este reacciona._

_¿?: Así perdón no me he presentado mi nombre es _Almaz von Almandine Adamant, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Almaz, y él es Terry Ishihara mi amigo desde que llego a esta ciudad hace ya un año.

Después de las debidas presentaciones entro la profesora seguida de una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Profesora: muy bien su atención clase, oh, veo que hay caras nuevas, muy bien, esta es su nueva compañera que vino de intercambio, ya que su compañera Sakura se marcho al extranjero por la repentina muerte de sus abuelos, así que denle la bienvenida a Hikari Motomiya.

La chica mira a la clase con una mirada fría recorriéndolos uno a uno hasta que su vista se cruza con la de Laharl, ambos se miran unos segundos que parecieron horas.

Laharl siente un horrible escalofrió:"porque siento este extraño sentimiento"

Hikari:"es posible que ese chico se ese demonio"

Ella sonríe unos segundos de forma maliciosa, la cual no pasa desapercibida para los chicos, para luego sonreír de forma encantadora.

Hikari: espero nos llevemos muy bien.

hace un ligera reverencia.

Así las clases transcurren sin más incidencias, llegando la hora del descanso, la cual aprovecharon los 6 chicos para reunirse.

Adell: bien nosotros no vimos nada sospechoso.

Rozalin: y ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

Raspberyl: pues hubo incidentes raros y…

Mao: encontramos a la reencarnación de Almaz, pero como saben no debe de recordar nada.

Etna: y que hay de ese chico Terry Ishihara.

Laharl: no lo creo, tu oíste lo que dijo Almaz, el llego hace un año, no creo que los ángeles hubiesen hecho algo en este mundo antes, además el hecho de que ese grandulón le temiera no nos dice nada.

Mao: lo que sí es raro es esa chica Hikari Motomiya, su fría mirada, realmente me hizo sentir extraño.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela, Terry se encontraba recostado mirando las nubes, cuando Almaz llega obstruyendo su campo visual.

Terry: no crees que deberías hablar con ellos y decirles que si recuerdas.

Almaz: ¿eso no sería un problema para ti?

Terry: no si solo dices media verdad, que no sabes quién te rescato de ese extraño monstruo que apareció, queriendo eliminar las almas de los humanos que reencarnaron y que tuvieron una relación con ellos.

Se levanta y lo mira.

Almaz: bueno de acuerdo, pero debo advertirte que no soy muy bueno para mentir.

Le entrega un paquete con el almuerzo.

Almaz: además de cómo explicare el haber recuperado mis habilidades con la espada.

Terry: atribúyelas a las clases de Kendo, o no se inventa algo creíble.

Este destapa su almuerzo el cual es pan de melón y tarta de manzana y jugo de uva.

Almaz se levanta.

Almaz: aun no llego a comprender como es que puedes comer tanto dulce.

Terry: bueno Almaz eso es un gran secreto mío.

Almaz sonríe: bueno nos vemos al rato Terry-chan.

Terry lanza un bufido: si como sea

Almaz se marcha de ahí, dejando solo a Terry, el cual se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Terry: "me pregunto cuándo acabara esto…"

Sora no kuro to shiro: "sabes que en el fondo extrañabas recuperar tu verdadero yo…"

Terry:"claro que no…no desde ese fatídico día…"

Sora no kuro to shiro:"… por qué no eres más sincero contigo mismo…en el fondo deseas ser como antes"

Terry:"claro que no…sabes que aunque regrese a mi verdadera apariencia, las cosa nunca serian como antes."

Mientras tanto en el patio Almaz llega hasta donde están reunidos Mao y los demás.

Adell: entonces esa chica Hikari podría ser el enemigo.

Mao: es probable que seamos los únicos que notamos su maliciosa sonrisa que le dedico a Laharl.

Raspberyl: si eso es cierto, ellos saben quiénes somos.

Etna: no creo, al menos, no del todo.

Almaz se acerca a ellos.

Almaz: vaya al fin los encuentro, me he pasado rato buscándolos y ya casi acaba el receso, me alegra ver que están bien después de todos estos años.

Mao: Almaz, eso quiero decir, ¿que sabes quienes somos?

Almaz: pues claro, solo que no podía decirlo delante de tanta gente.

Raspberyl: pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Almaz: bueno se debe a un extraño monstruo que venía acompañado de un ángel que dijo llamarse Abel, ambos trataron de eliminarme hace un año, diciendo que eliminarían las almas de los seres que tuvieron alguna relación con los demonios.

Adell: Pero ¿cómo sobreviviste?

Almaz: "sabía que lo preguntarían"… estuve a punto de morir hace un año, de no ser porque alguien me salvo, aunque no pude ver claramente quien me ayudo, este corto el rostro de hueso del monstruo desintegrándolo, de ahí perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital con algunas lesiones.

Rozalin: bueno y ¿puedes luchar?

Almaz: pues claro, después de todo he recuperado todas mis habilidades y quiero ayudarlos ya que lo que los ángeles están haciendo no está nada bien.

Etna, Rozalin y Raspberyl lo miran sonrientes, cuando Laharl quien no había dicho nada los interrumpe.

Laharl: no lo sé Almaz, ya que inmiscuirte nuevamente con nosotros, cambiara tu vida totalmente.

Almaz: lo sé, pero los ángeles están actuando de manera injusta, esto no puede quedarse así, pienso luchar y detenerles.

Etna mira a Laharl:" Laharl- san"

Laharl: bien si así lo quieres, es tu decisión, puedes hacerlo.

Mao: um, yo tengo una duda Almaz, ¿Cómo recuperaste tus habilidades? Ya que debieron desaparecer al haber sido reencarnado por los ángeles.

Almaz lo mira un tanto nervioso: "rayos, porque Mao tiene que sospechar de todo"…bueno eso fue porque cuando salí del hospital, decidí entrenar para luchar contra los ángeles.

Mao lo miro de forma inquisitiva, pero Raspberyl lo detuvo de seguir preguntando.

Mientras tanto Hikari quien se encontraba sola en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Hikari: "parece ser que lo encontré pero aun tengo mis dudas, será mejor vigilarlo para saber si es él."

Alguien aparece tras de ella.

¿?: ¿Qué sucede Hikari?, te vez confundida querida.

Hikari se gira sobresaltada: Abel-san, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

el chico enmascarado baja y se para tras de ella.

Abel: pues tu qué crees, viendo que no cometas errores, Hikari-chan, o debería mejor decir…Flonne-chan.

Hikari lo mira furiosa: sabes que tiene mucho que deje de llamarme así…

Abel: si desde que Daniel-san "te devolvió la vida", pero has pensado que todo lo que crees puede ser una mentira…querida Flonne-chan.

La chica se molesta aun mas: cállate o yo te…

Abel: o tu qué.

Saca su espada rápidamente dejándola a unos centímetros de su garganta.

Abel: sabes que yo puedo matarte más rápido de lo que crees, pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no todavía.

La chica tiembla levemente, el sonríe para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, y enfunda su espada.- deberías irte o llegaras tarde Hikari-chan.

Este se marcha dejando a la chica sola, la cual luego cae de rodillas.

Hikari: maldito Abel, cree que me eliminara, pero ya verá, yo no pienso fallar esta misión.

Esta se levanta y se marcha al salón, debido a que suena la campana.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**06.- Cuando nuestros caminos se separan.**_

_Era una fría noche el viento soplaba fuertemente mientras una chica de la apariencia de unos 25 años de cabello azul celeste y ojos color miel caminaba, su cabello moviéndose con el soplar del viento se trata de Aramisa, la cual camina por aquellas ruinas de una vieja construcción que parecía un palacio, en aquella lejana parte del Netherworld._

_Aramisa: esa estúpida de Hikari, no será la favorita de Daniel-sama, de eso me encargo yo, si pude acabar con Hotaru, podre aniquilarla a ella, pero Daniel-sama no deberá saber que yo la elimine._

_Llega hasta una vieja puerta la cual pose un sello de los ángeles colocado en ella, esta lo retira con sumo cuidado, a la vez que penetra en el interior de aquella pequeña habitación, acercándose a una esfera negra que flota en el centro de esta._

_Aramisa: ha llegado la hora que esperabas supremo rey de las bestias, te libero de tu encierro, a cambio deberás eliminar a Hikari._

_La esfera negra flota moviéndose ligeramente._

_¿?: Tú me otorgas mi libertad a cambio de que yo mate a esa chica que llamas Hikari, eres un ser perverso Aramisa, pero acepto tu trato, me desharé de esa chica, y de overlord Laharl que es el origen de este problema y para eso necesito igualar su poder tomando el cuerpo y el espíritu de otro demonio que sea un overlord, pero después de esa fatídica guerra todos ellos murieron…_

_Aramisa: je, je, je no todos los overlords de las diferentes partes del Netherworld murieron, aun queda uno de ellos…_

_¿?: um, ya veo, ese chico, el será quien lo destruya inminentemente._

_La esfera se marcha velozmente, mientras la mujer observa el camino por el que se marcho._

_Aramisa: esto es perfecto morirán dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

_La mujer se marcha de aquellas ruinas pertenecientes a Netherworld, para volver a Celestia._

_Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, un chico de cabello blanco con lentes y una jovencita de cabello rosado caminan por un parque._

_Raspberyl: me alegra que haya logrado convencerte de salir un rato Mao, no me gustaría que te enfermaras de tanto trabajar._

_Mao la mira: bueno eso es porque somos amigos, quiero que ustedes estén bien. _

_Mao desvía la mirada, evitando que Raspberyl note su ligero sonrojo._

_Raspberyl sonríe ante la reacción de Mao, para luego acercarse a él._

_Raspberyl: Mao hay que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo, y después de lo ocurrido con Flonne-san y este asunto de la guerra no había podido, además de que debía pensarlo para poder definirlo._

_Mao la mira dudoso: Así, y ¿de qué se trata?_

_Raspberyl lo mira directo a los ojos a la vez que toma aire para armarse de valor._

_Raspberyl: Bueno yo…quiero decirte que...que tú me gustas Mao._

_Ella lo encara con la mirada esperando una respuesta de su parte, a lo que Mao permanece en silencio, ella lo mira para luego sonreír tristemente._

_Raspberyl: Bien, yo…no esperaba que me contestaras, solo quería que lo supieras Mao, creo que lo mejor será regresar._

_Raspberyl le da la espalda y trata de marcharse cuando Mao la detiene, ella se gira a verlo cuando este simplemente le da un beso en los labios, dejándola completamente en shock, fue un beso rápido._

_Mao: vaya finalmente logre sorprenderte._

_Raspberyl lo mira sonriente cuando ambos sienten una extraña energía, repentinamente miran a su alrededor, a lo lejos la gente que se encuentra en ese parque se encuentran dormidos, para luego un gran demonio bestia aparece frente a ellos, por lo que ambos se revelan desactivando las pulseras._

_Raspberyl: maldición ¿de dónde salió este demonio?_

_Mao: No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlo ya que es probable que trabaje para los ángeles._

_El demonio comienza su ataque, mientras una sombra observa oculta tras un árbol._

_¿?:"Ya verán amo nos vengaremos de los ángeles por encerrarnos y los demonios que ayudaron a Laharl por comenzar con la guerra."_

_El demonio lanza una potente ráfaga la cual golpea a Raspberyl._

_Mao: maldito me las pagaras._

_Mao lanza un ataque sumamente poderoso contra el demonio el cual gruñe de dolor mientras el ataque atraviesa su cuerpo._

_Mao:"esto no me agrada ya que fue sumamente fácil."_

_¿?: je, je, je, je, así que tu eres el demonio de alto nivel…Overlord Mao._

_Este repentinamente lanza un ataque rápido contra Raspberyl la cual no se había recuperado del ataque anterior, la sombra sonríe triunfante cuando la sangre cae al piso formando un charco de aquel líquido rojizo que sale a través de aquella herida._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido mi rostro se encontraba ligeramente salpicado de sangre, sangre que no era la mía, levanto la vista viendo como el cuerpo de Mao cae inerte al piso mientras poco a poco se forma un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, las imágenes de mis fieles amigas pasan rápidamente por mi mente._

_Raspberyl: ¡no…no…esto no está pasando…Mao, Mao tu no! _

_Vi al demonio desintegrase, como pude me levante tratando de alcanzar su mano, tocar su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme una sombra me golpeo derribándome y levantando el cuerpo de Mao se lo llevo, dejándome completamente sola en el parque, poco a poco mi visión se nublo dando paso a la oscuridad._

_Llegamos al parque donde sentimos esa extraña energía la cual se había esfumado y encontramos a Raspberyl inconsciente en el suelo cerca de un charco de sangre, la levante un poco y active la pulsera para evitar ser descubiertos._

_Almaz: Raspberyl, Raspberyl ¡despierta por favor!_

_Etna: maldición esto no me indica nada bueno._

_Rozalin y Adell llegan al lugar después de buscar en los alrededores._

_Rozalin: Mao no se encuentra en ningún lado_

_Adell: lo mejor será llevarla a casa ya que no hay indicios de que Mao siga por aquí, debemos esperar a que ella nos diga que sucedió._

_Laharl mira el charco de sangre que se encuentra ahí. _

_Laharl: "maldición, primero Flonne y ahora Mao", tal vez lo mejor sería que no se involucraran en esto._

_Etna: ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! , no lo haremos, sabes muy bien que somos amigos, no puedes simplemente decirnos que no nos involucremos._

_Laharl: pero no quiero que nadie más muera, ya han muerto varios ¿cuantos más deben morir Etna?, lo mejor será dejarlo todo. _

_Todos permanecen en silencio, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observa._

_Sora no kuro to shiro:" dime que harás Terry, la intromisión de ese demonio no estaba en lo previsto…" _

_El chico permanece en silencio meditando unos minutos._

_Terry: "al parecer los planes han cambiado drásticamente…así que no hay de otra", je, je, je, aun tengo opciones._

_El chico se quita la máscara desapareciéndola a la vez que toma su aspecto de estudiante, para saltar de la rama del árbol donde se escondía, para quedar en el centro donde se encuentran, sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes._

_Terry: no creo que esa sea la opción que debes seguir Laharl-san, permitir que los ángeles se salgan con la suya no debería ser la opción que elijas._

_Almaz: pero Terry-kun, tu no._

_Terry: creo que habrá un ligero cambio en el plan original…_

_Adell: ¡¿Cómo sabes de todo esto, acaso eres uno de los ángeles?!_

_Terry sonríe de forma maliciosa , mientras los mira._

_Terry: creo que ha llegado el momento de revelar la verdad… _

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**07.-Estrategia Fallida.**_

_La escuela era un tanto diferente a como creímos que seria, ya había pasado un mes desde que ingresáramos al colegio, en ese mes las cosas habían cambiado bastante, para empezar no sabíamos nada de Mao desde aquel incidente, Terry nos dijo lo que en realidad era un caza recompensas que había sido contratado para atrapar a un espíritu oscuro de nombre Dante, el cual robo las semillas del mal en su escape, mire a Raspberyl la cual se veía triste, después de todo ella se le había declarado a Mao…para que todo terminara así, Mao podría no estar vivo incluso volverse nuestro enemigo. Las clases terminaron pronto, o tal vez no preste atención, me levante de mi asiento para salir a tomar aire, cuando la vi, ahí parada frente a mí se encontraba Hikari, la cual me miraba de esa forma fría suya que completamente me desagradaba, ella no dijo nada solamente me miraba, cosa que comenzó a irritarme, trate de marcharme, cuando escuche un susurro de su parte._

_Hikari: huiras de una chica de forma cobarde._

_Hablo de forma tan baja, que no cualquiera la hubiese oído, pero yo la escuche perfectamente, por lo cual me gire a verla._

_Laharl: ¿se puede saber qué rayos tienes en mi contra?, desde que llegaste no has dejado de verme como si te hubiese hecho algo imperdonable y ni siquiera te conozco._

_Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió triunfante, lo cual me dejo completamente extrañado_

_Hikari: vaya esto acaba de terminar con todas mis dudas…Laharl, bien nos vemos a la media noche en el viejo parque de diversiones, ven tú solo Overlord Laharl._

_Ella se dio media vuelta después de haber dicho aquello para inmediatamente después marcharse por el pasillo sin más, dejándome en shock._

_Laharl:"pero ¿Cómo supo mi identidad?"_

_Una voz se escucha en mi mente._

_Baal:"eso es porque ella es Flonne, el maldito de Daniel la está utilizando, como lo hizo con nosotros." _

_Un cuervo que observaba posado en una rama levanta el vuelo rápidamente, su vuelo lo lleva hasta un par de chicos que se encuentran en un parque, rodeados por una barrera que evita que sean vistos por alguien, ya que están librando una batalla, Almaz esta esquivando los ataques que le son lanzados, aunque no ha podido acercarse más a su oponente para golpearlo._

_Almaz: ¿realmente es necesario todo esto Terry? _

_Terry continúa atacando a Almaz._

_Terry: claro que es necesario, me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar y es lo que hago._

Almaz continúa esquivando los ataques sin poderse acercar.

Almaz: podemos detenernos necesito descansar.

Terry va a lanzar otro ataque cuando se detiene.

Terry: bien, cinco minutos de descanso.

El cuervo vuela en círculos sobre ellos para penetrar por la barrera, Terry extiende la mano para que el cuervo se pose en ella.

Terry: ¿Qué sucede Sora no kuro to shiro?

El cuervo lo mira un momento para luego volverse una energía color azul oscuro tomando la forma de una katana, su empuñadura es de color negro con rombos blancos.

Terry: esto no suena para nada bien…bien, el entrenamiento termino Almaz, ahora, será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

Las horas pasaron rápido, más de lo que él hubiese querido, según me fui a dormir temprano, para luego, después de asegurarse que Etna y los demás se hubiesen dormido, salí sigiloso de la casa.

Laharl:"no es que no confié en ustedes, pero contra ella, debo hacer esto solo, ya no quiero que nadie sufra más daño"

Laharl se marcha de la casa sin notar que alguien lo observa, escondido en lo alto de un árbol.

Terry: tenías razón, Sora no kuro to shiro, ellos se reunirán esta noche.

Sora no kuro to shiro: "y ahora ¿Qué haremos Terry-chan?"

Terry: pues seguir con la actuación.

Saca la máscara que usa Abel, mirándola fijamente.

Terry: ese sujeto, obtendrá lo que quiere si no lo detenemos, así que andando.

Aquel parque se veía descuidado, los juegos que deberían brindar diversión, se encontraban oxidados y maltratados, Laharl caminaba por ese lugar, no sin antes haber desactivado la pulsera.

¿?: Veo que si decidiste aparecer, Overlord Laharl.

la figura de la rubia transformada en ángel salto de una de las viejas torres de la montaña rusa, para aterrizar frente al demonio, su cabello largo rubio, su rostro, definitivamente Baal tenía razón, era ella, su expresión y su personalidad eran distintos, pero era ella, el ser que llego a significar demasiado en su vida Flonne.

Laharl: Flonne.

Ella sonríe, aunque le dedica la mirada más fría de todas.

Hikari: veo que después de todo este tiempo no has olvidado mi antiguo nombre, Laharl, eso es bueno, ya que así me será más fácil eliminarte.

Ella saca una espada y se lanza rápido al ataque, pero Laharl detiene su ataque con su espada, ambas chocan con fuerza.

Laharl: que fue lo que Daniel te hizo, para ponerte en mi contra, Flonne.

Hikari: Daniel-sama, no me hizo, nada, mejor pregúntate que me hiciste tu, tu Laharl, arruinaste mi vida, mataste a mis amigos en Celestia, a Lamington-sama y…

Ella comienza a ejercer más fuerza en su espada, comenzado a empujar a Laharl un poco hacia atrás.

Hikari:…acabaste con mi vida, Laharl, tú me mataste.

Ella ejerce aun más fuerza, por lo que Laharl da un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo.

Laharl: yo…te mate, que diablos dices, nunca haría algo así, Baal, él fue quien lo hizo…y a esos ángeles fue el mismo Daniel quien los elimino.

Hikari: ja, ja, ja eres más sínico de lo que recuerdo, pero yo lo sé, tú mataste a todos ellos, por eso pagaras…

Comienza a atacarlo nuevamente, a lo que Laharl solamente la evade.

Hikari: que ocurre Laharl, no quieres atacarme y volver a matarme, Daniel-sama es quien me revivió después de que tu iniciaste esta guerra, ahora yo te matare Laharl.

Ella lanza una fuerte estocada en su contra cuando este la bloquea con su espada.

Laharl: veo entonces, que no me dejas otra opción Flonne, peleare en tu contra con todo mi poder.

Ambos comienza a luchar ferozmente, causando varios destrozos al lugar, cuando Laharl en un rápido movimiento le hace perder su espada, el toma la espada de ella y con ambas la acorrala en el suelo contra la pared, dejando el filo de estas cerca de su cuello.

Laharl: si te mueves un poco podría matarte.

Hikari: entonces por qué no lo haces, acaba conmigo eso es lo que deseas realmente.

Este se agacha quedando a su altura, frente a frente.

Laharl: claro que no yo nunca quise lastimarte, Daniel fue el que planeo todo esto el te está utilizando, como lo hizo con Baal y conmigo.

Hikari lo mira fijamente: esas son mentiras y lo sabes, Daniel-sama, el es un ser bueno.

Laharl la mira directo a los ojos y sin más la besa, a lo cual ella se queda en shock, algo la paraliza, unas imágenes pasan velozmente en su mente, sin encontrarles un significado.

Aquel beso duro unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos, ella lo miro, una mirada que se parecía mucho a la de antes, Laharl retira las espadas, bajando totalmente la guardia.

Flonne: Laharl yo…siento mucho lo de antes.

Laharl: Flonne, tú, ¿has vuelto a la normalidad?

Flonne: si, yo en verdad lo siento.

Ella se acerca despacio a él para abrazarlo.

Flonne: pero debes cuidarte, ya que Daniel, el no es quién está detrás de todo esto, "solo un poco más"

Laharl: si Daniel, no está detrás de todo esto ¿quién lo está?

Flonne: la verdad es que… quien está detrás de todo esto es…

Saca una pequeña esfera de energía que mantiene oculta en la manga de su vestido.

Flonne: se trata de Abel.

Ella se acerca hasta quedar ambos separados por una corta distancia.

Flonne:"ahora morirás Laharl".

Ella va a sacar la esfera cuando aparezco detrás de ella y con un rápido movimiento la atravieso, ella se gira lentamente a mirarme, en su mirada veo solamente confusión.

Laharl se queda inmóvil ante aquella visión, ya que no se esperaba eso, sobre todo que fuera yo quien acabara con esto…sobre todo después de no vernos por un mes.

Mao: cuanto tiempo sin vernos Laharl.

El cuerpo de Flonne cae al suelo trato de detenerle pero este se convierte en unos brillos que se desvanecen rápidamente.

Laharl: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mao? , cómo pudiste hacerle eso, atacarla por la espalda, ella era...

Mao: me pidieron eliminarla, simplemente cumplo lo que me encargaron.

Laharl: ¿Quién te pidió eso? Y ¿porque?

Mao: son demasiadas preguntas que no se si quiera contestarte, Laharl, creí que al menos compartíamos el hecho de querer eliminar a los ángeles.

Laharl: tú ya no eres Mao, ¿verdad?

Mao permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego reírse.

Mao: definitivamente tenemos objetivos diferentes, bueno Laharl, creo que este es el adiós.

Mao da un gran salto parándose en un poste, cuando aparezco yo disfrazado como Abel, Mao me mira para luego lanzarme la semilla del mal que obtuvo al matar a Flonne.

Mao: bueno ya cumplí mi parte del trato con los ángeles, por lo que ahora obtengo mi libertad.

Se escucha el sonido de unas cadenas abrirse, a lo que Mao sonríe para luego desaparecer, por lo que no necesito ser un genio para saber que sucedió, veo la semilla del mal, para desaparecer dejando solo a Laharl.

Permanezco inmóvil mirando el cielo el cual se torna gris, y las finas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer mojándome sin que me importe mucho, una mano en mi hombro me hace reaccionar, miro a esa persona notando que es Etna.

Almaz: Laharl, ¿Qué sucedió?

Laharl no dice nada, solo se queda ahí un momento.

Laharl: la he perdido para siempre…

Etna: ¿Laharl-san?

Laharl: Flonne se ha ido para siempre, Mao la mato, la elimino para siempre.

Continuara…


End file.
